gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Post Disaster Technology
This is list of technology from the Post Disaster timeline of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. General * - An organic device system implanted into the human body, it is an old type of man-machine interface.Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Episode 4 Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Episode 1 The system was originally developed for operating space worker machine, but later was used for operating ancient mobile suits like the Gundams . The Alaya-Vijnana System is only implanted into the spine of children as it can only fuse with growing children. The implant surgery is dangerous and can lead to death.Chryse Guard Security Webpage P.D.323.08.10 Entry | Link: http://www.cgscorp.jp/news.php#1724 | Translation Link: http://pastebin.com/mUXp6QD6 The implant also creates a protrusion on the subject's back for physical connection to the mobile suit's cockpit. The Alaya-Vijnana System uses nano-machines that create a pseudo-brain lobe, which allows the subject's brain to directly process mobile suit data fed through the physical connection.Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Episode 2 As the pseudo-brain lobe also governs spatial awareness, the system enhances the spatial awareness of the subject. The system is informally referred to as "Whiskers". * Transponders - Structures in space that are used to facilitate communications. Due to the jamming effects of Ahab Particles, long distance communication is not possible without the use of these constructs. Mobile Weapons * Ahab Reactors - Reactors that produces Ahab Particles that are commonly used as power-plants in mobile suits and ships.. The particles are generated when a phase transition occurs inside it's vacuum device. Their uses includes jamming communications, reducing inertial effect on the pilot and are needed in order to facilitate life in space.High Grade 1/144 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos model kit manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=377864#p377864 Currently, the technology have been monopolized by Gjallarhorn.High Grade 1/144 EB-06 Graze model kit manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378142#p378142 They are thought have been cause of the Calamity War but are still widely used in spite of that.Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Episode 1 * Mobile Suits - Large humanoid-shaped mobile weapons that are around 18 meters tall. While they are powerful, they are also expensive as they require high construction and maintenance costs. Because of this, they are rarely seen or used in the current era except for use by the larger military factions and even for them having building them in great numbers is prohibitive. They usually make use of a humanoid shape frame system, in which parts and systems installed on top of it. They are usually equipped with Ahab Reactors and have Nano Laminated Armor which is also a big part of their power. * Gundams - Mobile suits produced around 300 years ago during the Calamity War. They are able to achieve high output by using two Ahab Reactors, however because it is difficult to keep the two reactors working in parallel, only 72 units were ever produced. They were produced and deployed late on in the Calamity War and played a major role in it.Chryse Guard Security Webpage P.D.323.10.08 Entry | Link: http://www.cgscorp.jp/news.php#1811| Translation Link: http://pastebin.com/mUXp6QD6 * Nano Laminated Armor - A powerful type of armor commonly used by mobile suits. It is powerful to the point where ranged firearms can not score decisive hits against them and may only shave off small pieces of it.Chryse Guard Security Webpage P.D.323.08.31 Entry | Original Link: http://www.cgscorp.jp/news.php#1742 | Translation Link: http://pastebin.com/mUXp6QD6 Because of its power and widespread usage, anti-mobile suit melee weapons are frequently used as striking weapons are best for dealing damage to it. The armor strength is positively influenced by Ahab Waves, thus if the Ahab Reactor shuts down the armor's capability will drop. However as the foundation is strong, the drop is minimal. * Mobile Workers - Small mobile weapons that can be used for combat, transporting materials or other daily work.High Grade Iron Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 1 manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378142#p378142 Their sizes are much smaller than that of mobile suits and the performance in general is far inferior but at the same time they are also much cheaper and more common. Their weaponry are usually unable to do much damage to mobile suits as they possess Nano Laminated Armor. Trivia *Alaya-Vijnana is Sanskrit for "All-encompassing foundation consciousness," which is taken from the Buddhist philosophy of the Eight Consciousnesses. References Gallery BarbatosAhabReactors.jpg|Barbatos' Ahab Reactors GrazeAhabReactor.jpeg|Graze's Ahab Reactor GundamFrameFront.jpeg|Gundam Frame (Front) GundamFrameRear.png|Gundam Frame (Rear) TransponderIBOep1.jpeg